Sequel: Maka Gets Payback
by MusicalCondom
Summary: Payback's a bitch. Especially to Asura.


_Maka and Asura: Musical does not own Soul Eater. If she did, the manga would be nothing but sex._

_Me: Good bitches._

_Asura: You're so fucking weird._

_Maka: You just noticed...? Oh, I heard I get a little payback on Asura..? :D_

_Asura: Oh fuck._

_Me: Maka.. You still might murder me..._

_Maka: Why?_

_Me: Nothing. Just forget it..._

* * *

"What.. The hell?!" Asura growled, yanking at his restraints. He had woken up, naked and handcuffed to a bed, his scarves weren't working… 'What the fuck is going on here?!' He thought…

"Asuraaaa? Are you up, now?" He heard giggling… but he couldn't see.. Was he blindfolded too?! He growled..

"Maka…" The girl giggled again in response, running her hand down his chest, stopping to play with his nipples… He shuddered, getting hard, and thought, 'No, don't get a boner, don't get a boner!'

"I think it's time for some payback, don't you think?" She said, obviously smirking, but he couldn't see her gorgeous face…

"What are yo-" Suddenly, he hissed as he felt her slip something onto his already hard dick. He growled, but she giggled and ran her fingers over his cock. He bit back a small groan…

"W-What did you just do..?" She didn't respond, taking the head of his dick into her mouth.. He groaned in surprise, causing her to purr with delight… He tried bucking, but she held his hips down, keeping him in place… He growled in pleasure as his little book worm took more of his penis into her mouth, running her tongue along the shaft of his member… He tried bucking again, but to no avail. She had him securely restrained. Maka's mouth was driving him insane, yet she would only tease…

"Maka, damn it!" She popped him out of her mouth.

"Ah-ah-ahhh! You gotta beg!" She spoke in a sexy and playful voice… He growled,

"Oh hell no. I am not b-" The sentence was ended with a sharp gasp as soon as she gripped onto his member, pumping him violently…

"Beg, bitch." She demanded.. He seemed surprised.. Since when did his little bookworm CUSS?! He groaned, losing his train of thought as she tightened her grip..

"Maka… Pleaseee…" … She smirked haughtily.

"Good boy." She took him fully into her mouth, automatically shoving him deep into her throat. He groaned, bucking slightly as she sucked his dick expertly, running her tongue along his shaft… She teased him and tightened her throat, bobbing her mouth over his length as his groaning got louder…

"F-Fuck! Maka…" She seemed to enjoy that response, purring, causing her throat to clench around his dick and vibrate… He groaned loudly, thinking he should have came by now… She slid him out of her mouth, causing him to hiss… He thought for a moment, then groaned.

"Please don't tell me.. You put a cock-ring on me?!" .. He heard her laugh, knowing that was an automatic yes. He growled…

"Damn it, Maka. Take it OFF!" He demanded, causing her to snicker…

"No! I wanna have my fun, and you're going to let me!" She gently played with his balls, causing him to hiss softly… She smiled, giving one of his nuts a small kiss, causing him to jerk forward a little.. She smirked and took off his blindfold so he could see what she was doing… What he saw, made him very horny. Maka was naked and was teasingly kissing the head of his dick while thrusting three fingers into herself… He licked his lips..

"Maka…" She looked up at him innocently, taking her fingers out of herself, then sticking them next to his lips.. He took them into his mouth, sucking her juices off of them, causing her to blush darkly..

"Asura…" He looked at her lustfully… She took her fingers out of his mouth and kissed him, then slipped his cock into her weeping core… They both moaned, and she began riding him… Their thoughts shattered as they were thrown into a pit of immense pleasure… Maka was slamming him into her g-spot relentlessly, causing her to cry out every once in a while.. He groaned very loudly..

"Maka!… So tight…!" She panted softly, impaling herself over and over on his giant dick… Their moans filled the air, and she slammed down one last time before tightening and releasing.. He groaned, but the cock ring was still on, and it was preventing him from cumming. She slid him out of her and smirked..

"Mmm.. That was good.. I'm gonna go take a bath now…" Then she walked off, going to the bathroom…. He yelled..

"Maka, you bitch!" The last thing he heard was her laughing and the bathroom door shutting…

* * *

_Maka: I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!_

_Me: *Takes off running*_

_Asura: Youuu bitcchhh! *Both Maka and Asura chase after me...*_

_*total chaos*_


End file.
